


Nightmares and Dorks

by AlexTWDgf01



Series: Mpreg Ford [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Love ❤️, Comfort, Cuddles, Don't tag as Stancest, Fluff, Mpreg, Nightmares, Stan's a good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: Part of my new series.





	Nightmares and Dorks

Ford tossed and turned in bed, sweat dripping down his face. He was having a nightmare about Bill. He'd possessed Ford, killed Stan, and now was killing him. It was feeling too real.

"Say goodbye to your baby, Sixer." 

"GAH!" 

Stanford awoke then, panting with tears pricking in his eyes. He glanced around the room before looking down at his plump belly, feeling for any stab wounds. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found none. 

He hated the torturous dreams, especially when they had to do with his unborn child and brother. Ford knew it was just Bill trying to mess with his mind, but it still got to him. 

"C-come on, let's go find your uncle." Ford whispered, rubbing his belly.

With only slight difficulty, Stanford pushed himself up outta bed and journeyed down the hall. He walked quietly, feet padding against the hardwood floor. His back was hurting him from standing already, causing him to lean against the wall. In doing so, his arm knocked a picture off, the glass of the frame shattering against the floor.

"Dang it." Ford grumbled, trying to crouch down and grab it.

He ended up falling on his rear, grasping his belly as he did. 

"Who's out there?" a gruff voice called.

Ford looked up to see his brother's door fly open and him jump out with his brass knuckles on. When Stan realized it was just his twin, he slipped them into his boxer pockets and ran to his aid.

"Sixer, what're you doin' outta bed?" Stan asked as he gently lifted him to his feet.

"I was going to your room."

"Why?"

"...N-nightmare."

"Oh."

Ford tried bending over again to grab the picture, but Stan stopped him, picking it up himself and handing it to his brother. It displayed an old image of the two twins on their 18th birthday, hugging and smiling like a bunch of goofballs.

Stanford looked downcast. That was just a few months before their father had booted Stan out the door. Over some dumb accident. He should have done something to stop him, but-

"Stanford, what's wrong?"

Ford looked up at his brother, brows furrowed in question. Before he could ask anything, he felt that his cheeks were damp. Slowly, brushed a finger under his eye and realized he was crying.

"Did you get cut?" Stan asked, taking hold of his brother's wrist.

"I-its nothing. I'm fine." Ford assured. 

"Ford-"

"I said it's fine. Don't worry about it." 

Ford turned away slightly only for two hands to reach up and gently grab his face. He looked to Stan, who studied his gaze as he wiped his brother's eyes.

"Um, can we...stay in your room tonight?" Ford asked, resting his hand with the picture in it over his belly.

Stan stared at his brother for a moment before nodding and letting his hands drop back to his sides. Lightly, he pushed Ford in the direction of his room.

"I'll be there in a minute. Gotta clean this up." Stan murmured.

"You don't have to do that. I can-"

"Rest. That's what you need ta be doin' anyways. Now go on." 

At that, Ford ceased his arguing and went to his brother's room. It was a little bit of a mess, but at least it wasn't worse than the whole house was a few months ago when he was still a crazy, paranoid wreck. He just thanked god when Stan came when he called.

He sunk into the mattress, lying back to relieve his body of its pain. He sighed, shivering when a chill wracked through his form. Darn, it was cold. 

"Now that's dealt with." 

Ford glanced over at the entrance after hearing his brother's tired sigh. He smiled.

"Thank you for picking that up." Ford thanked.

"No problem." Stan said, eyes coming up to meet is shivering twin. "Shit, yer cold."

Stan walked briskly over to his brother's side, pulling the covers up around him so as to warming him. Ford was a bit dumbfounded by the action, but smiled gratefully as he snuggle into the warmth. Looking back up, he saw his brother grabbing a spare blanket and pillow, lying them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Stanford asked.

"Giving you some space, so I'm sleeping on the floor." Stan replied, rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to sleep in the floor, Stanley." Ford said, sitting up slightly.

"I've lived in my car for most of ten years, I think I can handle sleeping in the floor for one night. Plus that, where else am I supposed to sleep?" Stan questioned.

"Well...there's a bed right in front of you." Ford replied, lifting the covers slightly.

"Nah, I don't wanna crowd ya."

"You won't." 

"..."

"Come on, the bed's big enough for us both...well, the three of us." Ford said, patting his belly.

"I don't know."

"Please." 

"...Man, you must have really had a bad nightmare."

"I just...I really need some brother cuddles right now."

"...Okay."

With that, Stan got up from the floor and slid in under the covers beside his twin. Ford scooted over so there was enough room for the other. Once settled, he cuddled up into his younger brother's arms, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Hmm." Ford hummed at the warming comfort of his twin.

Stan wrapped his arms around the other, combing his fingers through his brown mop of locks in a soothing manner. Ford nuzzled closer in response, all tension leaving his body.

"You wanna talk about the nightmare?" 

Stanford shook his head, clenching his fingers into the fabric of his brother's shirt.

"Alright. We don't have to."

The two laid quietly in bed, not saying a word. Just soaking in each other's presence. These were the times they enjoyed when they were kids. If either Stan or Ford (mostly Ford) had a nightmare, they would lay in their twin's bed, cuddling close to comfort the other. It was nice.

The moment was interrupted when Ford let out a grunt, holding his belly.

"What's the matter?" Stan asked a bit worriedly.

"Give me your hand." Ford said with a shining smile.

"Huh?"

"Here."

Ford pulled the cover down a bit and sat up. He then proceeded to grab Stan's hand and rest it atop his belly. His twin gave him a questioning look before freezing up. He stared agape down at his twin's belly.

He'd felt something kick against his hand.

"Is that.."

"The baby. It's kicking."

Stan's face lit up like a Christmas tree at this, a toothy smile taking hold of his features. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around his brother's back and belly.

"W-what are you doing?" Ford giggled.

"I'm hugging my niece or nephew, ya dork." Stan replied. 

"You're the dork."


End file.
